Finding Hope
by 46InfernalInstruments
Summary: When Jace, Alec, Izzy and Clary go hunting, Clary gets seriously injured. Will she survive? How will the gang cope if she doesn't? Will Jace find a new love? Will Izzy ever be able to fight again? Will Simon find a new best friend? Will Alec's fate be shifted? Will Magnus be able to help him? Still suck at summaries :) R
1. Chapter 1: Injured

**Hi! I had this idea stuck in my head for a loooong time, so I thought I would make it a Fanfiction! Considering I have nothing better to do… Except for school… *Looks of into the distance***

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Except for zee plot… I think anyway…  
**

* * *

Izzy

"Clary! Look out!" I heard Alec yell from where he was perched on a tree with his bow and arrows, protecting and warning us or any dangers that we don't see, like always. I whipped around just in time to see the Eidolon demon stab her in the stomach from behind, going through her like she was a piece of soft butter. She cried out at the same time I did, the rune over my heart was on fire… Well it felt like it anyways.

Running over to her, faster than I thought possible I stabbed the demons with my seraph blade in its weak spot killing it instantly, before the demon was even disintegrated I knelt by Clary and drew an iratze on her arm. It faded instantly, not working. Jace and Alec reached her a couple of seconds after I tried the iratze. "The blade was poisoned, we have to get her to the Institute and write to the Silent Brothers." Alec said calmly. Jace and I looked at him like he was from another planet and finally Jace said, "How are you so calm?" He asked in awe. He looked at Jace and spoke quietly, "I'm not." He looked back down at Clary, who was unconscious and barely breathing, and blood was flowing from her wound. Jace picked Clary up and I opened a portal to the Institute infirmary.

"What happened?!" Maryse gasped. "A... An… Eidolon st... Stabbed her." Jace said his voice shaking from holding back tears. "I'll write to the Silent Brothers" Robert called over his shoulder as he ran to the library. "I'll go call Luke and Jocelyn." I said numbly, no emotion in my voice. Walking slowly to the Kitchen were we kept our phone, which we rarely used.

"Jocelyn?" I asked. "Hello Isabelle!" She said cheerfully. "You and Luke need to come to the Institute…Like now!" I couldn't keep the urgency out of my voice. "What happened?" Jocelyn asked suddenly very serious. "It's Clary… Eidolon demon stabbed her." I said my voice thick because of the tears rushing down my face, I hadn't even noticed I was crying until now. "We're on our way" Jocelyn said and the line went dead.

Walking back to the infirmary, I saw Brother Zachariah "talking" to Maryse. She looked like she was going to burst into tears. As I got closer Brother Zachariah looked at me,_ Isabelle Lightwood, Parabatai to Clarissa Morgenstern, am I correct?_ He asked in my mind. "Ye… Yes" I stuttered, being near a Silent Brother always made me nervous. I will do what I can to help your Parabatai. He said, a strange sadness lingered in his "voice". "Did you lose your Parabatai?" I asked before I could think about what I was going to say. _Yes, that is why I am a Silent Brother now. And there's no need to be afraid young Lightwood_. He seemed amused by my recklessness. "Sorry" I muttered looking down at my boots in embarrassment._ Don't be, you were just curious._ His voice softened. He turned back to Maryse and his voice faded from my mind. He was speaking just to her now, because she was nodding in understanding and I couldn't hear what he was saying. Pulling my stele from my boot I drew a stamina and fearless rune on my arm, Clary made the rune the day before. I heard voices coming from downstairs, I went down the elevator to see Luke and Jocelyn. I pointed at the elevator and they understood, and I was standing in the lobby alone.

"Iz?" I turned around to see Alec standing behind me. We stood there staring at each other until eventually he walked over and guided me too the couch, and we sat there hugging, me crying and Alec reassuring me that it would be all okay. "Alec? My rune hurts." I told him. "I know Iz, I know." He murmured. "But why?" I asked like a little child. "Because your Parabatai is fatally injured." He answered. I looked at him in panic, "She's going to die?" I asked. Suddenly the world was spinning, and Alec looked at me concerned. "Jace! Robert! Anyone!" Alec yelled, he laid me down on the couch. I looked at him, "Alec, it hurts" I said feebly. "Alec? What's wrong?" I saw Jace come up, and when he saw me he came running. I saw a glimpse of his face, he was pale and his eyes were rimmed with tiredness, then my world went black.

I woe to voices, "so, she just fainted?" One of them asked. "For the final time yes! I think she was having a panic attack." The other replied. I opened my eyes to see Alec and Jace talking, I was laying on the couch in the lobby. "How's Clary?" I asked, startling both of the boys. Alec shrugged and said, "Brother Zachariah won't say anything, or let us in the infirmary" He said. "Oh." Was all I said. "How long was I out?" I asked. I had a pounding headache. "Oh, about an hour or two." Jace replied. "What? What did I miss?" I asked. My head was still pounding. "Nothing, Maryse cried, Jocelyn cried, Luke cried… You get the point" Jace said, his usual self. I nodded, and started toward the elevator, when we got out I saw Magnus was here. He ran over to us, and when he got here he nodded to each of us. "Why are you here?" I asked softly. "She's my friend too you know." He said glaring at me. I could feel the tears coming again, so I sat against the wall of the infirmary, closed my eyes and prayed that I wouldn't cry.

The next day Brother Zachariah still hadn't come out of the infirmary, I was pacing nervously because the pain in my chest had increased drastically. I sat against the wall on the opposite wall of the door to the infirmary. Over the course of the day, Alec, Jace, Jocelyn, Luke and Maryse joined me by the wall. "Where's Robert?" Luke asked. Everyone shrugged. Suddenly pain exploded in my chest and I cried out and fainted for the second time in 48 hours.

* * *

**Hiii! Uhh... I don't even know if this is a cliffy or not… I think it is… Did Clary die? We'll see? Sorry if the characters are a little OOC (Out of character), I haven't read the books in a while and I tried my best! Sorry if it sucked I'm still new and I hope that IF I continue this story that it will improve, but I'm not going to continue it unless I get at least 3 reviews, soooo, if you liked it then Review! Sorry it's so short, my other chapters will be longer... If I continue...**

**See you next time!**

**~46**


	2. Chapter 2: Silenced

**I'm back! I got about 5-6 reviews! Thanks to all the people who did review, it means a lot . So I'm trying to work out a schedule of when I should update my story, so for the couple times I update it might be a little wonky, but I'll eventually find out a rhythm! I might just have to update when I can… We'll see!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Silenced

Izzy

Last time:

_Suddenly pain exploded in my chest and I cried out and fainted for the second time in 48 hours._

Now:

Excruciating pain. That's what dominated all of my thoughts, everything hurts. I guess that means I'm conscious sort of…Everything was still black, but the black had a reddish ting… I wasn't worried, I wasn't worried about Clary, and I wasn't worried that my _Parabatai_ was potentially dead. I just wasn't worried, because all I could think about was the pain. It felt like fire. Fire burning through my veins. I read that when a _Parabatai_ died it hurts, they said it was like a stab then you were fine. This wasn't a stab, this was getting repeatedly getting stabbed by multiple knifes all over my body. I could hear voices speaking, I couldn't identify what they were saying, I felt the pain increase and gradually darkness overcame me again.

"Izzy? Can you hear me?" A voice asked. Yay. I'm conscious. The pain was still very present, put less intense. I opened my eyes to see my room. "Iz! What happened?" Alec asked. "I don't really know, I was fine, but then all of the sudden I…" I blanked. "You what?" Alec asked. "I… I can't remember… Where is everyone?" I asked changing the subject. "They left about an hour ago, Maryse had news" I gasped, my hand flew to my heart. Alec looked at me, "It's still there, Maryse checked, but she said it was faded. That's not supposed to happen. Obviously" he told me. I nodded, "Can you pass me my stele? I need an_ iratze_." I asked. My body was so stiff. "Ya sure, where is it?" He asked looking around my room. "It's in the bottom drawer of my dresser." I asked, he got up and hopped over the pile of clothes, when he finally got to my dresser he opened the bottom drawer and grabbed my stele. "Why do you have so many weapons?" He asked slowly. Staring into my drawer. I shrugged, "Because I can never decide on which weapons to bring when I go out hunting" I answered. The pain in my chest was still there, but it had faded to a dull throbbing. Alec hopped back over to me and handed out my stele to me, I shook my head, "can you do it?" I asked nervously. He nodded he pushed my long black hair from my shoulder and drew an_ iratze_ on my shoulder blade. When he was finished he handed me back my stele and I put in my belt.

I walked down the hall to the infirmary. Alec said he had promised Magnus that he would go over to his house. "Are we allowed to see her?" I asked Jocelyn when I reached the infirmary door. Jocelyn jumped, "Well, it's good to see that Sleeping Beauty is finally awake." She came over and gave me a hug. Luke gave me a small smile. I looked at Jocelyn, "how long was I out?" I asked. "About two days" She answered. "Two days!" I asked, in surprise. She nodded. "And yes, we are allowed to see her, Jace is in there." She looked disapproving when she said Jace's name. "Can I go in?" I asked looking around her into the infirmary. "Be my guest" Jocelyn muttered.

In the infirmary I saw Clary sitting on her bed looking weak and beat up. Her red mane was knotted and dirty, there was a bandage around her stomach that was stained with blood, she was as pale as a sheet and her eyes looked less bright than before. Jace was talking to her animatedly, and she responded with the same enthusiasm. Brother Zachariah was standing in a corner of the room, to not interrupt the couple. When she saw me standing in the door way she waved to me happily. I ran over to her and hugged her softly, to not hurt her. _She is still losing a lot of blood, Clarissa knows that she still has the risk of dying in the next 24 hours, but Jace doesn't, and I don't want to upset him, so please do not say anything to him._ Brother Zachariah's voice flowed through my mind. I paled, but nodded anyway for him to know that I heard. "Iz? What's wrong?" Jace asked confused. "I just don't like seeing Clary this way" I lied easily. He looked at me in understanding. "I know it's hard." He said, looking at Clary fondly. I couldn't look at Clary anymore, because of what Brother Zachariah said. I just keep imagining what her body would look like if she didn't survive.

I walked over to Brother Zachariah, I stopped a little away from him, out of ear shot of Jace and Clary. "She isn't going to survive is she?" I asked quietly, looking at my black combat boots._ I do not know yet._ He answered. "I want to know, is it normal for the rune to hurt so badly that I blackout?" I asked quickly, dreading the answer. _No, but it probably just means that, because your Parabatai is severely wounded, you're probably picking up on her pain._ He said, uncertainty in his voice,_ I will consult the Brotherhood._ **(A/N Is that what their even called?)** He added. I nodded._ You should go out, it will be good for your mind._ He suggested. I nodded again.

"Simon?" I knocked again on the apartment door. Eventually Jordan answered the door. "Oh, hey Isabelle!" He said smiling. "Is Simon here?" I asked, emotionless. "Yes, just a sec, Simon! Izzy's here for you!" He called into the apartment. After a couple minutes Simon came bounding down the stairs. "You can come in" Simon said, standing beside Jordan. I smiled at him and walked into the small apartment. I looked across the room and saw Maia playing the Xbox. "Hey Maia!" I yelled. "No need to yell!" She yelled back grinning. I grinned back. I haven't done that in a while. "I heard about Clary, I'm sorry" She said, all playfulness gone from her tone. "What about Clary?" Simon asked firmly behind me. My eyes started watering, just before they could over flow Simon, being the best boyfriend in the world, guided me away from Jordan and Maia, Maia who was now explaining to Jordan quietly what happened to Clary. Simon sat me on his bed and he sat beside me and I explained to him what happened.

When I finished explaining, I was bawling my eyes out and Simon was sitting there still as a statue. Which he could've been, because he was so pale. Vampire things. "So, she could die?" Simon asked in a small voice. I nodded my heads slowly. I moved myself closer to him and leaned my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me. I lifted my head to look at Simon, he had gone paler. If that's possible. Tears now streaming down both of our faces. "Simon. If she does die will you be okay?" I asked softly. He shook his head. "Would you?" He shot back. "No, we're_ Parabatai_. A Shadowhunter can only have one in their life time." I told him. He looked at me curiously, "Why?" He asked. "Because, with_ Parabatai_, your souls are bonded in a way, and so, if one of them die, a part of your soul goes with them. Well that's my theory anyway" I explained to him. **(A/N I know that it's something like that. I read it in "The Infernal Devices" Trilogy)**

"Do you want to go to Taki's?" I asked. We were walking around the park now, we decided to leave after Jordan and Maia started making out on the couch. "Ya, sure" Simon answered. We were deciding on what to get, when our waitress, Kaelie Blue, a faerie with completely blue eyes, came over and started talking to us, "I heard about Clary. I'm so sorry!" She said with fake sympathy. Simon and I both knew that Kaelie hated Clary, because she loved Jace. I was about to get up and attack her, when a warning glance from Simon stopped me. Kaelie looked smug. I looked around at the people, I saw a werewolf couple, and their werewolf child sitting in a booth and chatting happily, lucky them. We ordered and ate, or drank in Simon's case as fast as we could and went our separate ways.

Walking up the steps to the Institute, Brother Zachariah was waiting for me out front and he said I had to come to the Silent City so that the Brotherhood could look me over. "How long will I have to there?" I asked Brother Zachariah._ Maybe an hour or two._ He said shrugging. "Who's looking over Clary? Will it hurt? Do you want me to stop talking?" I asked another question. _Brother Jerimiah_ **(A/N He's not dead in this)**, _and no your young and curious, I admire it, your curiosity I mean. I'm not a creep._ He joked. I laughed, "I like you better than the rest of the Brothers. You're actually funny" I told him. _Thank you Isabelle Lightwood. We're here._ He said. I took a deep breath and followed him into the darkness.

Flashes. Flashes of my past, the first demon I killed, training with Alec and Jace, etc. When I got up from the ground, I had fainted. again. Immediately the voices flooded my mind. _Isabelle Lightwood, your connection with your Parabatai is much stronger than most._ All the Brothers said at once, synchronized. There were about five of them. "Is that bad?" I asked, rubbing my head from where I hit it on the ground. _It can be, at times._ They all said._ If she dies, it will be excruciating for you._ They told me. "Well, that's reassuring." I muttered. Fortunately, they didn't hear me, or they chose to ignore me. _You may go. Do you know your way out?_ This time it was Brother Zachariah who asked me. "Yes." I answered him. I walked out of the Silent City, happy that I could see light. And I made my way back to the Institute.

I got up the elevator, to be nearly attacked by Jace and Alec. "Where were you?" Jace asked. "Out with Simon then the Silent City" I answered. "We knew about the Silent City, but we didn't know where you were after that" Alec complained. I was about to answer when, the pain came back, excruciating pain, my hand flew to the rune on my chest and it came away bloody, I dropped to my knees, Jace and Alec knelt beside me, rubbing my back in comforting circles. and that's when I started to scream, just scream, blood-curdling screams, mixed with sobs, because it _hurt._ For about five minutes it went on, I felt people crowding around me. Suddenly the pain was gone as soon as it came, and I just lay there gasping for air, my throat raw, my shirt was stuck to me from sweat and just over my heart it was bloody.

I knew what happened, I looked to see if my _Parabatai_ rune was still there, even though I knew the answer, I just didn't want it to be real. I looked down and a new bought of tears came. I looked up at everyone, my eyes finally focusing on Jace and I said, staring straight at him, "The rune is gone, I'm sorry." Everything was silent and Jace dropped to his knees and broke.

* * *

**Phew! That. Chapter. Took. Forever. To. Write. I wonder… Is she dead? I know when a Parabatai rune goes, it means that their Parabatai is dead, but you never know, anything can happen in a Fanfiction! I know they're still really short, but I'm working on it! I even got some Sizzy! and Jaia, not really,but...**

**R&R**

**~46**


	3. Chapter 3: Lost

**Hi! Thanks again for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! They mean a lot! I decided to put a little Jace P.O.V, because I thought it would be good for the soul. In later chapters, there will also be some Malec, (They're my OTP, and so they have to be in the story )**

**This is a message for: TheHumanContradiction73: In later chapters you will find out what Alec's part is in the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Lost**

_Last time:_

_"The rune is gone, I'm sorry." Everything was silent and Jace dropped to his knees and broke._

Jace

I felt numb. I couldn't feel anything. Why couldn't have been me instead? It should've been me. I couldn't see anything in front of me, I couldn't hear anything, and I was completely numb, tuned out. She can't be dead, when I saw her she looked fine! Now, I'll never see the way her eyes light up when she hunted, the way she looked when she was drawing, the way she could always make me laugh and I'll never see how she could cheer everyone up, when we went on a bad hunt. I was never going to see her again. I got up from the floor and walked with slow, mournful steps to my room. I walked over to my bed and collapsed on it, just laying there crying.

Eventually I fell asleep, I dreamt that Clary and I were in a field in Idris. A beautiful green field, there were flowers and trees circling the field and you could see Alicante of in the distance. We were laying on the grass together and she was telling me a story of her childhood, "It was funny, because when I was 5, I used to pretend I was a unicorn, and that I would run around and pretend to grant peoples wishes…"She kept telling her story, but I wasn't listening I was staring at her, she looked healthy, her eyes brighter, her hair brighter, everything about her seemed to glow. "Jace? Are you even listening?" She smiled, a smile of pure joy and love. "Yes, something about you being a unicorn? Was it?" I answered, smiling back at her. "So the legendary Jace Herondale does use his ear." She joked. "When have I never used my ears?" I asked with fake hurt. I looked down at Clary, she looked up at me and smiled, and I smiled back. I kissed her forehead and whispered, "I love you". "I love you too." She answered softly, her voice full of love. I looked up at the sky to see it darkening quickly, "Hm… I thought we had at least 3 more hours of sunlight..." I was still looking at the sky, but when Clary didn't answer I looked down at her worried. She was looking over my shoulder in fear, I followed her gaze and froze. Around 30 demons were circling us. "There's no way we can fight them all, and why aren't they attacking?" I whispered to Clary. "Because they weren't told to." She whispered back. "What do you-"I started, but broke of when I saw what she meant. In the mass of demons stood Jonathan Morgenstern. "Oh, God" I whispered.

"Well isn't this a pleasant surprise!" Jonathan exclaimed. Clary glared at him, "What are you doing here?" I asked before Clary could say anything. His black eyes darkened, I didn't know that was possible. "Well now we know who the speaker of the relationship is" He said bitterly. "Don't talk to him like that!" Clary yelled at Jonathan. "Feisty. Ain't she?" Jonathan asked, directing it at me. I just glared at him but didn't answer. "Why are you hear Jonathan?" Clary asked. "I came to get you! And also because I wanted to see how well your boyfriend fought." He said, spitting out the word boyfriend like it was poison. "To bad for you, I'm not coming." Clary said. "You're coming, if you like it or not" Jonathan didn't look mad anymore, he looked triumphant. "GET THEM!" He yelled to the demons, they cheered and started closing in on us. "Wait! Bring the girl, do what you want with the boy, kill him, torture him, I don't care." He added. "Clary! Run!" I yelled. The demons were closing in on us, I reached behind my back to find it empty. We didn't bring any weapons. "No! I'm staying here! With you!" She yelled back. We kept hitting the demons with our fists and feet, which didn't do much.

"JACE! HELP!" I heard Clary scream from somewhere in the mass. There were way more than 30 demons now. I ran towards her voice, narrowly avoiding the stinger of a Ravener demon. "Clary!" I yelled. I could see her red hair through the mass of black, I kept running. I could see her now, 2 demons had grabbed her, and she couldn't fight them off. She whispered something before they knocked me out and dragged her into the trees. "Clary!" I screamed. I tried to run after her, but the demons were blocking my path. I tried to push through them, all I did was end up burning my hands. _Mmm… Fresh… Angelic…_ I heard the whispers of the demons around me. They weren't touching me, just circling, which I found odd. I saw Jonathan come up to me and whispered, "Wake up Jace." Wait, what? I looked at him confused, he just kept string at me. Suddenly my vision started to go black, and I started to panic. "Jace! Wake up! God boy!" Isabelle. Ugh! Just before I opened my eyes I heard Clary's voice in my mind, find me.

I opened my eyes to see to see a glammed up Isabelle. "Get dressed we're going hunting" She said, her voice sounded flat, there wasn't her usual hint of confidence. Her face was pale and her eyes were dull. Her hair was up in its usual bun. So when we go hunting it doesn't get caught. I heard a noise by the door, and saw Alec standing there, he was dressed in his usual blackness. Black shirt, black pants, black shoes, black gloves. He had his bow on his back, and two seraph blades in his belt. He was looking at me with sadness in his piercing blue eyes. "Jace! Stop staring at Alec! Go get dressed!" She said annoyed. I looked away from Alec, who was blushing as always. "I don't wanna!" I whined. "My girlfriend just died, and I don't feel like hunting. Just let me mourn in peace." I added. "I know that you miss her, but we have to keep going. We're Shadowhunters, we die" Alec said softly from the doorway. I turned glared at him and said, "Would you feel like hunting if Magnus died?" my voice was scary-calm as Clary used to say. Alec looked away blushing, again. I sighed. I'm sorry Alec, I'll get ready." I finally said.

We walked past the infirmary. I stopped in my tracks confused, "Shouldn't the doors be open?" I asked. Isabelle and Alec stopped beside me. "No, Brother Jerimiah is getting her ready to be cremated." Alec said. "She's actually dead isn't she?" I asked softly, "Does it hurt?" I asked turning to Isabelle. She nodded her head, her hand rubbing where her Parabatai rune used to be. "Does it still hurt?" Alec asked. "It still gets little prickles of pain, but it definitely hurts less." She told me, her tone suggested she didn't want to talk about it anymore. "Jace? What were you dreaming about? You were screaming." Izzy asked. I looked over her shoulder, I could feel tears coming. "Clary" That was all I said, then I turned around and walked out the door. Leaving my two sibling looking after me confused.

"Give me the seraph blade!" I yelled to Alec. He tossed me the seraph blade and I whispered, "_Gabriel_" and killed the last of the pack of Ravener demons we found in an alleyway. "Let's go" Izzy said. We walked into Pandemonium, and immediately found an Eidolon demon. "I'll be the bait" Isabell whispered to us. We both nodded. We watched as Izzy walked over to the demon, her long white dress covering every inch of skin. The same dress that we first met Clary in. After a little while of Izzy flirting with the demon Alec and I started following Izzy to the backroom.

"No! Please! I can tell you information!" The demon begged. "I'm in no mood for _information_, because it's all either fake or stuff we know" I snarled. "Pass me a seraph blade" I said firmly. "No! Please! I can tell you were Clarissa Morgenstern is!" That stopped me in my tracks. I looked at Izzy and Alec, they both looked shocked, but Alec shook his head slightly. I looked back at the demon, "She's dead" I whispered and drove the seraph blade through the demons chest.

"Oh thank god!" Maryse yelled. "I need to speak to you now!" She called running up to us. "Can it wait till we've showered and changed?" Izzy asked impatiently. "No" Maryse said, frowning. "Please?" I begged. "It's about Clary" Maryse said, her eyes watering. I looked at Alec, and he shrugged, Izzy did the same. "What is it?" I asked urgently. "Well… You see… The thing is Brother Jerimiah is dead, and Clary's body is missing." She answered. My eyes widened. What had she said in my dream? _Find me. Find me. Find me**.**_ The words repeated themselves in my mind. Izzy broke the tense silence, "We need to find her"

* * *

**Oooooh! Does that mean Clary's alive? Maybe… We'll have too see! I got a little Clace in der! Sorry they're soo short!**

**Review any other P.O.V, couple moments you want me to add!**

**Till next time! R&R**

**~46**


	4. Chapter 4: Suspected

**Sorry for not updating for a couple days, I just got Clockwork Princess… So… If you've read it, you'll understand…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. *Goes and quietly sobs in a corner***

* * *

Chapter 4: Suspected

Last Time:

_Izzy finally broke the tense silence, "We need to find her"_

Alec

I looked at Izzy with surprise. "That's all you're going to say?" Jace asked angrily. Izzy looked at him and nodded, "What else am I supposed to say?" I looked at Jace, "She's got a point." I agreed. "Some Parabatai" Jace muttered. Maryse was standing there, pity and sadness in her eyes as she looked at Jace. I looked at Jace, his face was pale, and he looked like he hadn't slept in days. Probably haven't. "Alec? I need to talk to you in the library, after you've cleaned up" Maryse told me, she sounded defeated. "Are you okay mom?" Izzy asked, concerned. "I'm fine. Go help Jace, he looks drunk." She looking at Jace concerned. I turned to Jace, she was right. He looked like he was going to pass out. Izzy looked at Maryse in disbelief. Maryse stared at Izzy, eyes pleading. Sighing, Izzy walked over to Jace, murmuring things I couldn't hear as they walked off to his room. "Go clean up and meet me in the library." And with that she stalked off to the library.

I got to my room and showered. I put on some clean clothes and walked to the library. I stopped at the door to the library, there were voices. Multiple voices talking at once. I opened the door and stepped in. The voices stopped talking, and about 15 pairs of eyes stared at me. "Hey" I said nervously. "Alexander Gideon Lightwood?" An unfamiliar Shadowhunter asked, walking closer to me from inside the crowd. "Yes?" I was scared now. "What was your relationship like with Clarissa Morgenstern?" The same Shadowhunter asked. Before I could answer Maryse walked up to the Shadowhunter and said, "Is this really necessary, Consul?" She asked quietly. "Yes" He answered, not taking his eyes of me. "He's just a boy!" Maryse exclaimed. "Maryse, he committed a crime!" The Consul yelled. "What did I do?" I asked in a small voice. The Consul turned to me, "Alexander Gideon Lightwood, you are charged with the murder of Clarissa Morgenstern."

Izzy

"…. Murder of Clarissa Morgenstern" I heard as I walked past the library. I stopped. Murder? Clary died of a fatal wound. Who would have murdered her? Surely not Alec, he was with us the whole time. Suddenly the door flew open and Alec ran into me. "Alec? What's wrong?" I asked, he looked murderous. "They accused me of murdering her Iz. I didn't! I was with you and Jace the whole time!" He took a deep breath, pacing around the small hallway. "Alec! Calm down!" I said. He stopped pacing, he looked at me, his blue eyes wild. "It's going to be okay" I said soothingly. "They're taking me to the Silent City." He whispered to me. "Alec. They're going to see you're innocent. They're going to see that you had nothing to do with her death." I hugged him. "It'll be alright." I whispered.

"I'll see you in little while." Maryse said hugging Alec tightly. We were outside the Institute, 2 Silent Brothers were waiting by the carriage (**A/N I thought it would be cool for them to use a carriage instead of a car**) that would escort Alec to the Silent City. "Why would you let them do this mom?" I asked. Alec looked at me, a what are you doing? Kind of look. "I had no choice Isabelle." Her eyes shifted to me. "There's always a choice." I whispered. I nodded to Alec, then I turned on my heels and walked back into the Institute. As I walked through the door, I saw Church. He sat there staring at me, "What?" I snapped. I knew it was useless to snap at a cat, but I was just really angry that Maryse, our own mother, would let Alec be taking, even though she_ knew_ he was innocent. "Iz?" Maryse asked from behind me. I turned around and glared at her, "What?" I said angrily. "I'm sorry-"She started. "No! I don't want to hear it." I yelled. I started to walk away when what she said stopped me, "there was evidence." I turned to her. "What do you mean?" I barely whispered loud enough, but I said the next part louder. "Clary wasn't murdered, she died of blood loss and poison in her system." I could feel my eyes watering. Maryse just shook her head slowly. "When I went in there to check on her, her throat was slit and Brother Jerimiah was impaled with… With something. I notified the Conclave, they came and search all of the rooms, and when they reached Alec's room, they found the blade. I know what you're going to 'how do you know it was actually the blade?' There was blood on the blade, and fingerprints. They did test, and they were positive. Clary's blood and Alec's finger prints." Maryse explained.

"Then he must be guilty." I didn't hear Jace come up behind me. I jumped and he smirked at me. "Did I scare you? I thought you were a Shadowhunter." Jace said. "Jace!" Maryse said sharply. He ignored and continued, "Is our poor Iz sad? Is our Iz not as perfect as she thinks she is? Are you sad that your Parabatai ran away from you? I wouldn't blame her. Toughen up." Now he was just being cruel. I heard Maryse speak to Jace, I didn't hear her. My vision was going red. I walked up to him, "You think you're so tough?" I whispered, my voice deadly, "She's dead Jace, Clary's dead, gone, not coming back. Maybe I should go and kill your Parabatai, then you'll see how it feels." I could see sadness in gaze when I said Clary's name. I felt a rush of satisfaction. I smiled at him cruelly, then punched him in the face. I walked away with Maryse looking after me with awe and Jace staring at me with a broken nose and a shocked expression.

Alec

_Are you ready?_ All the Brothers asked at once. I nodded._ Open your mind to us_. They said. I closed my eyes and willed them to see my thoughts, my memories, everything.

I saw a blade, it was completely silver. The hilt had bright yellow and red gems, there was an inscription in the side that I couldn't read. I saw myself stabbing Clary, and Brother Jerimiah. Except I didn't feel like myself. I felt different, less alive and less human. I saw myself hiding the blade in my room. I was confused I don't remember doing any of that.

I opened my eyes to see that I was still on my feet. That's hard to do. _Alexander? You may return to the Institute, we have to discuss the information that we have gained._ This time it was only Brother Zachariah. He likes to talk apparently. I nodded and I walked out of the room where they dug in my mind. I grabbed a taxi to Taki's and walked the rest of the way back to the Institute. "Alec! Your back!" Izzy yelled as soon as I walked into the Institute doors. Maryse came and hugged me. "Probably not for long though." I said. "What? Why?" Maryse asked. Jace walked up to me and patted me on my back. "Why do you have cloth on your face?" I asked, trying not to laugh. "Izzy punched me. Which, by the way _I didn't deserve._" He said, looking at Izzy. "You deserved it" She said and Maryse nodded in agreement. I couldn't hold it in anymore, I burst out laughing.

We walked to the kitchen, and I explained what happened on the way, all three of them staying silent while I explained. I sat on the table, eating a yogurt. A loud ringing rang around the Institute, and I looked at the three of them in fear. Maryse ran off to get the door. A short while later she came back with the Brotherhood, like all of them. Alexander Gideon Lightwood, You will accompany us back to the Silent City, you have been charged with the murder of Clarissa Adele Morgenstern. They all said. I looked at Izzy in shock.

Izzy

"I'm going to go now." I muttered. Walking past the Brotherhood I ran outside, and just ran. I eventually stopped in front of Luke's house. I stared at for a couple minutes, I turned back the direction I came. Walking up the street, I saw something I didn't expect to see.

"Clary" I whispered. She looked at me and smiled.

* * *

**Clary: …**

**Jace: …**

**Isabelle: …**

**Maryse: …**

**Robert: …**

**The Brotherhood: …**

**Magnus: THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL!**

**Me: Thanks Magnus!**

**Alec: Do you know everyone's middle name?**

**Me: Yup!**

**Jace: What's mine then?**

**Me: Christopher**

**Jace: …**

**Now that that is out of the way! A lot of people have been asking me how old I am. I'm 12 years of age. I hoped you like this chapter as much as I liked writing it! (Especially the part were Izzy punches Jace.)**

**Until next time!**

**R&R**

**~46**

**P.S. I don't know what I should call my readers… If you have suggestions, PM me or review! Wait, always review.**


	5. Chapter 5: Ghost

**Hello my little Cheese Chunks!(That was what someone PMed me that, so I decided it would be cool). (I said she should call you guy's ice caps, but… in the end we decided on Cheese Chunks, because that's what someone PMed, and we thought it was funny! -Parabatai Thea) BTW, I got a Parabatai! Her name is Thea! She is da best! She is in my Fandom(s). Woo. Sorry for not updating, I was buzzy. Also I won't be able to update for a while, I will be out of town. I'll probably update on Friday or Saturday. I hope you guys don't mind that you will have to wait for a while! *Laughs nervously***

* * *

Chapter 5: Ghost

_Last time:_

_"Clary" I whispered. She looked at me and smiled._

Izzy

I walked up to her, I could see the thin scar of where her throat got slit. "I thought you were dead." I whispered. She just smiled at me. "Come." She said to me then she started walking away from me, in the direction to Taki's. She walked more graceful, more fluidly. I stared after her in confusion, and ran to catch up. When we got to Taki's, Kaelie looked at us blankly, apparently not seeing Clary. "A table for one?" She asked me. I shook my head and asked for a booth. She guided me to a small booth, she walked away, not even asking if I wanted anything. "So, why?" I asked. "Why what?" Clary asked, her voice sounded emotionless. "Why did you run off? We thought you were dead!" I said hurt. People were giving me weird looks. I looked at Clary confused, she was looking at me with a hint of amusement. "They can't see me." She said, in her emotionless voice. "You were dead." I said my voice cracking. "I'm surprised you didn't run screaming… And by the way I'm not alive." Clary said. I looked at her confused, she sighed, "I'm a ghost!" She explained. I nodded. "Let me explain." She said.

"When I got stabbed, I knew that I wasn't going to survive long. I could feel myself slowly dying, when I was unconscious I heard whispers. Whispers of the dead, calling me." She looked at me fear clear in her eyes, "you don't have to tell me this if you don't want to." I whispered, barely moving my mouth, so the Downworlders don't think I'm crazy. "No, I've already started. Anyway, they said that I should join them. That it would take the pain away. I wanted to, but I couldn't, I couldn't bear the thought of leaving you." Her voice was still emotionless, but her eyes held all of her emotions, pain, fear, sadness. "But you did." My voice colder than I expected. She looked at me, hurt in her green eyes, "Finally, a couple days later the pain ceased. I thought I was dead, put then I gained consciousness I saw Brother Zachariah, I saw Jace, I saw you, I couldn't believe I was alive. But the pain was still there." She ran a hand through her red curls, "when you ran out, I heard what Brother Zachariah said to you, I knew that I wasn't going to live, but I lived longer than I expected! But then they took you to the Silent City, and I couldn't stand it. The pain was just a constant reminder that I am injured, that I'll never be better." Clary's voice sounded defeated, the first emotion she's shown, and her look in her eyes was distant. "Then Alec came in. I was conscious, but barely, I just felt like I was trying to recover. Then he stabbed Brother Jerimiah, I was going to scream, when he came over to me and covered my mouth, he smelt different-"She explained. "Wait! _You smelt my brother?_" I laughed. She glared at me annoyed. "Have you never hugged him?" She asked. "Yes, but I never pay attention to his scent!" I was clutching my chest, it was hard to breath. Now the Downworlders were staring at me. I cleared my throat and composed myself. "Keep going." I muttered, looking at my feet feeling slightly guilty. "Anyway, as I was saying, His scent was mustier, almost like death and blood, and his eyes were pure black. No trace of blue at all. His hair was the same, but with a strip of white in it. He whispered, _'now I won't have to deal with you anymore, sister'_ then he slit my throat." She finished with a sigh, as if it was tiring. "I tried my hardest to find my way back, but I ended up running into you." She looked at me, her eyes holding a friendly love.

For about another hour, we talked about life, suddenly I got the most brilliant idea, "Clary? Do you mind if we pay a visit to my dear brother in the Silent City?" I asked mischievously. She grinned at me and shook her head. "Let's do it!" She said enthusiastically. I walked up to Kaelie, "thanks for being such a great waitress! Never asking if I wanted anything! I'm so happy you did that!" I said sarcastically. She glowered at me. I walked away, a smug smile on my face, with Clary right behind me.

Alec  
_I didn't do anything wrong!_ I thought to myself. _You murdered her, you saw it with your own eyes._ A small voice in the back of my mind spoke. _No. That was someone else! It had to be! I never felt any urge to kill anyone!_ I countered. _But you did, with your own hand._ The voice whispered. I groaned and leaned my head against the cell door. Suddenly voices came ringing down the hall, and they were loud. After hours of complete silence, a pin drop is painful. I looked up to see Izzy standing before me. "Iz?" I asked my voice sounded rough. "Hello brother." She said. She looked at the empty space beside her and nodded. "Who are you talking to Iz?" I asked. "You can take off the glamour, it's not like the Silent Brothers will care." She spoke to the air again. I saw the air shimmer then suddenly Clary stood before me. I gasped in surprise, "I thought you were dead!" I exclaimed. "I am." Was her answer. "I didn't kill you. I swear!" I said frantically. "I know." She said not looking at, her green eyes looking over my head. "Explain what happened." Iz said, her voice calm. Clary explained to me what happened, I stood there wide eyed as she explained everything.

"Doesn't it take a lot of energy doing this?" I asked. "Uh, Ya." She said, rolling her eyes, as if I should have known the answer. "So, know we're trying to find out who killed Cl-"Izzy broke off with a gasp, "You said his eyes were black and had a white streak? And that he whispered 'now I don't have to deal with you anymore, sister' Right?" Izzy asked. "Yes, I don't see how that wou-"Clary's eyes widened in realization. "_Jonathan._" They whispered at the same time, and then they both looked at me in understanding. Oh God.

Magnus

"I don't see how this is helping." I mumbled. I turned away from the potion I was making for an elderly werewolf, the potion was to help him sleep. I finished the potion and gave it to the werewolf and he paid and thanked me, then left my apartment. I heard the buzzer ring, "Hello?" I asked in a slightly tired and annoyed tone. "Magnus? Can I come up?" Asked a silky smooth voice that sent shivers down my spine. "No." I answered. "Magnus. Let me up or I swear by the Angel that I while force my way up." The voice was now angry. I pressed the 'unlock' button fearfully. I heard him knock on the door, I answered the door. "Jonathan, how may I help you?" I asked, not letting the fear show in my voice. "I need to you to do something for me." He answered, studying my collection of photos. "Why should I help you?" I asked my voice calm and composed. He turned to face me. "Because if you don't I will kill everything and everyone you love." He threatened. He must have seen the flicker of fear that broke through my mask of calmness, because he smiled, that nasty, cruel smile. "What do you need me to do?" I asked.

* * *

**Magnus: HOW DARE YOU?**

**Me: Calm down! No need to make a big scene.**

**Magnus: HE THREATENED MY GLITTER! *Starts crying***

**Me: *Face palm***

**Parabatai Thea: * Laughing uncontrollably* **

**Clary, Jace, Alec, Izzy, The Brotherhood, everyone else: *Stares at us blankly***

**Wooo! Another chapter down! Half-way to double digits! *Does a happy dance* This was kind of a filler chapter, sorry if it was uneventful and short... **

**Anyway! If you have any suggestions/comment on anything, anything at all! PM me or Review!**

**Until next time my Cheese Chunks, (I'm not sure if that's what I will call you guys permanently)**

**R&R**

**~46 and Parabatai Thea**


	6. Authors Note

**Hey guys, I'm sorry that it's not a chapter today. It's just that I don't know if I should continue the story. My life is really busy, and I won't be able to update on the times I promised. Also, I haven't been getting as much views, reviews, etc. as I did when I first started. I started getting these really mean PM's. You guys have no idea how much it can effect an author, especially me. I mean, I'm only 12, I don't have much experience in writing. I try the best I can, I only know so much. Unlike most people on Fanfiction, who are like in high school, or higher. They, obviously, have _much_ more experience in this kind of stuff. So tell me if you would like me to continue this story, PM or Review I don't really care at this point.**

**Thanks and 'till next time,**

**~46**


	7. Chapter 6: Deal

**So, I decided to continue the story. A lot of people PMed and reviewed telling me to continue. I didn't know that so many people liked this story. I decided to continue it for you . I hope you like this chapter! I'm willing to answer questions, so if you have any questions about this chapter or any other chapter, you can PM me or review your question, and I will have an answer next chapter! (If you review, if you PM me I'll answer as soon as I can.)**

**Oh, BTW _findinghopelover_, I love your name I don't know if it's for my story or not, but I love it.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Deal

_Last time:_

_"What do you need me to do?" I asked._

Magnus

He smiled at me, "I knew you couldn't refuse!" His eyes glinted with a strange light. His white blond hair was falling over his eyes slightly, the same way Alec's did. "You never told me what you wanted me to do." I said, no emotion in my voice. He smiled his Jonathan-y smile. I suppressed a shudder. "Oh, Magnus. I've never liked your Shadowhunter much." I looked at him in shock, I guess I shouldn't be shocked. "Leave Alec out of this." I snarled. "Magnus, Magnus, Magnus." He said softly, he trailed a finger through the dust on the fireplace **(A/N does he have a fireplace in his house? Well, he does now)**, my eyes followed his finger. He looked up at me, "I want you to kill the Consul." He looked at me the Jonathan-y smile replaced by on of pure amusement at the look on my face. "But… The Consul is Robert Lightwood." (**A/N I know he's actually the Inquisitor, but I had to find a way to make it dramatic ;P**) I whispered in shock. "I couldn't do that to Alec." I said, looking into Jonathan's black eyes with my cat-like ones. "Well, it's either that or everyone dies. Not that my sister really matters now." He pulled a blade out of his pocket and started playing with it.

"I can't do it." I decided. Jonathan looked at me, eyes glinting with a strange light again. "Fine, I'll enjoy killing your friends." His voice deadly sweet. "I thought Alec hated Robert." Jonathan said, his voice still threatening. "Robert is still his father!" I was losing my temper, it was hard to keep up the calm façade. "Watch your tone Warlock. You will do it, ok?" He said taking a step towards me, his blade pointed towards my heart. I took a step back. I hadn't felt this kind of fear for a long time. It felt like a whole bunch of butterflies had spread to everywhere else, my vision started blurring. I was having a panic attack, for what? I had no idea. "Scared?" Jonathan whispered running his blade down my chest. His blade moved to my stomach and he added a slight pressure. I felt blood. My breath was coming out in small gasps. "Can we compromise?" I gasped. He laughed slightly, "Nope." He pushed on the blade, more blood was coming out now, and I felt it soaking through my shirt. I tried not to cry out. "It hurts doesn't it?" He pushed the blade deeper. I gasped, blood was running down my stomach now. "Ok. Ok! I'll do it!" I practically yelled. He smiled, and with a quick motion pulled the blade out of my stomach. The blade was half covered with my blood, I didn't realize it went that deep. (**A/N I know that you are probably wondering why he didn't use magic to fend off Jonathan, don't worry you'll find out** ) "When do we start?" I asked, grasping my stomach, I blood was welling around my fingers. (**A/N remember! You will find out!**) He looked thoughtful, "Now." And with that he got up and left, leaving the blade and a note.

Alec

_Alexander, it is time for your Questioning._ Brother Axel, one of the oldest Silent Brother said. "I thought I was already proven guilty." I muttered, even a mutter hurt my ears. _Your sister, Isabelle came to us, with information, therefore you will be questioned._ He explained, his voice emotionless, like every other Silent Brother. _With what we saw in your mind, her information seemed valid._ I looked up, "When is it?" I tried to keep my voice quiet. Tonight, I will come and get you when it's time. I looked at him in surprise, "Why so late, I thought it would be now." The surprise clear in my voice. _Your young, we wanted to give you time to adjust to… The thought of holding the Mortal Sword_. He said, with the slightest hint of emotion. "I'm fine." My voice colder than I expected it to be, I hated the thought of people thinking I was weak. I mean, by the Angel I'm a Shadowhunter, not a child. _I didn't decide the rules Alexander._ Brother Axel's voice was sharp. "I'm sorry." I muttered, looking down at my shoes. Alexander. _We can do it now if you wish_. Brother Axel's voice softened. "No, you're right, I do need some time to… Adjust as you said." I whispered. _Okay then. I will be back later_. Brother Axel said. He turned and walked back upstairs. Leaving a wringing silence behind in the darkness, the light of his torch gone.

Magnus

I walked to down the stone steps to the meeting room. They were holding their meeting in the Institute, because their usual place was being rebuilt, I don't know what happened, but it sounded bad. I walked down the hall, I peered into Isabelle's tornado, a.k.a her room. She wasn't in there. _Must've gone to visit Simon_. I thought. I kept walking, I past Alec's room. I gazed at the closed door sadly, my hand lingering on the doorknob. "Magnus?" A voice sounded, I jerked my hand back and looked into the golden eyes of Jace. "Hi Jace" I said, my voice sounded strange. "I haven't got the courage to go in there either." Jace whispered, he walked over to Alec's door. "Since when have you never had courage?" I joked half-heartedly. He shrugged. "They're in the library." Jace said suddenly. "What?" I asked confused. "The Conclave meeting. It's in the library." Jace explained, not turned from facing Alec's door. "Oh, thanks." I said. He nodded and I turned and walked towards the library, Jonathan's blade bumping my ribcage as I walked.

I sat at the table, the Shadowhunters stared at me. I knew that they weren't used to having a Warlock at a meeting, but this was a "special" occasion, and Jonathan made sure I was needed at this meeting. "Mr. Bane! I'm glad you could attend this meeting." Robert spoke politely, I knew he didn't like me. He thought I turned Alec gay. "Consul, the pleasure is mine." I wasn't allowed to call him Robert in a formal Conclave meeting. "First order of business, Alexander…" He droned on about his son, for about an hour until something actually happened. I was just about to pull the blade when Robert dropped to his knees, behind him stood Jonathan. "You were taking too long Magnus, so I killed him for you!" He flashed the shocked Shadowhunters his Jonathan-y smile. I sat there too shocked to move. I snapped my fingers, nothing happened. Crap. I forgot my magic didn't work around Jonathan, his stupid demon blood. How did that stop my magic? No. Freaking. Idea. I glanced around the room, I pulled the blade out of my jacket. I flung it through the air towards Jonathan. Jonathan ducked at the exact same time as library doors opened, The blade sunk deep into the stomach of Jace.

* * *

**I decided to put Alec's questioning in the next chapter. And as you've noticed I don't swear, if you know me personally, you would know that that isn't who I am AT ALL. I feel like that every chapter I post keeps getting worse and worse, I dunno, could just be a writers thing. I promised I'd update today didn't I? I try not to break my promises, And when I do I have usually have a good reason. This chapter was really fun to write too. I hope you guys liked it. I would like to thank again all the awesome people who said to continue… I love you guys, I don't have enough words to describe how much all of this means to me. I love writing and I don't think I would ever had the courage to write if it weren't for you guys. I'm currently writing a story that I'm hoping will be published… Fingers crossed! I will add more too why Magnus's powers don't work around Jonathan in the near future.**

**Love you guys!**

**R&R**

**~46 and Parabatai Thea**


	8. Chapter 7: Pained

**Well, nobody had any questions I guess… That's good right? Does that mean I'm explaining information stuffs good? Oh well. Again, if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask.**

**_Findinghopelover_ I still love your name, it makes me feel happy on the inside… Oh. My. God. That sounds creepy…**

* * *

Chapter 7: Pained

_Last time:_

_Jonathan ducked at the exact same time as the library doors opened, the blade sunk deep into the stomach of Jace._

Magnus

The Shadowhunter, all 12 of them ran towards Jonathan all at once. Jonathan just stood there. Smiling at them, he pulled out a blade. It was black, with purple runes, ones I've never seen on Alec, in scripted on the side. A demon blade. Demon blades were extremely rare, I've only seen one in my whole life, in a picture. They ran on the blood of the wielders foes. If it didn't get enough blood it would disintegrate. Nobody seemed to pay attention to the body of Robert, they probably will later. Jonathan fought the Shadowhunters, I ran towards Jace. He was still alive, though only barely. I could feel his heart beating faintly under my fingertips. "Don't die, please." I murmured. I pulled the blade out with a quick pull. Jace gasped. The blood started running faster out of his wound. I studied the wound, I snapped my fingers. Nothing happened. Jonathan was still here. "I won't be able to heal him!" I yelled to whoever would listen. A Shadowhunter came up behind me and pulled me too my feet. "Wha-?" I began, I stopped midsentence. I was confused I was trying to heal him. "Let me go! He's going to die!" I yelled at the Shadowhunter pinning me to the wall. I looked around. Jonathan was gone. Jace was getting worse, his face was white, blood soaking the carpet around him. With a jolt I realized I could use my magic again. I could heal him. "You're the one who injured him!" He screamed at me. The Shadowhunters who weren't crowded around Jace came to crowd around me. They started chanting. I felt myself growing weaker and weaker, finally I passed out.

Alec

I woke up coughing. I looked around my cell. I only saw complete darkness. I coughed again, my hand came away wet. It was too dark to see what it was. I saw light come down the long hall. Brother Axel and Brother Zachariah came into view. "Hello." I said, bowing my respectfully. _Alexander. Why is there blood on your hands?_ Brother Zachariah asked. His voice sounded concerned. Before I could answer, I had a cough attack. I looked at my hands, blood covered them. "What?" I said, I could hear the panic in my voice. Brother Axel turned to Brother Zachariah, after a couple minutes Brother Axel turned to me, _Come._ He opened my cell door and walked away. I ran to catch up.

We entered a big room. It had black walls, a black floor, and a curved black ceiling. It was completely empty. The walls were in a perfect circle. I walked to the center of the room. On the floor there was a white circle, with the Clave's mark, the four C's. (**A/N or is it three C's? I can never remember**) _Alexander Gideon Lightwood?_ A Silent Brother I've never seen before asked. I nodded my head. On the way here, Brother Axel told me to stay completely silent, until they tell me to talk. I held back a cough, I could taste blood in my mouth. _You have been charged with the murder of Clarissa Adele Morgenstern. Is that correct?_ He asked. Again I nodded. I looked around the room, I was wrong the room wasn't completely empty, around the back there was an executioner's block. (**A/N Is that what it's called?**) The Silent turned his head in the direction I was staring. _Don't worry, we are not going to execute you._ He said, his voice emotionless. "Then who are you executing?" I said before I could stop myself. Oops. The Silent Brother made a motion with his hand and behind me the doors opened, I turned to see two Shadowhunters enter. There's a lot of people here I've never seen before. Behind them, walking slower entered a man, who definitely wasn't a Shadowhunter.

His long brown hair, around shoulder length, covered his face. He didn't look at me. I felt like I knew him. Brother Axel moved and got the executioner's block. The man walked over to the block, his head was down, still not letting me look at him. He knelt, resting his head on the block. He finally looked up his eyes boring into mine. Magnus. They were going to kill him. I stood frozen, I couldn't move. His eyes never left mine. One of the escorting Shadowhunters grabbed the executioner's blade, and walked over to Magnus. _Alexander, this is your punishment._ Brother Axel said. His voice sounded sad."I thought I was here for a questioning..." I said confused. Brother Axel just shook his head. _We had to make you come one way or another I'm terribly sorry. _My gaze never left Magnus's._ Magnus Bane, You are being executed for the murder of the Consul and injury of Jonathan Christopher Herondale._ Brother Axel said, standing by his head. Magnus closed his eyes, a single tear dripping down his cheek. The Consul? But the Consul was my father… Magnus's voice snapped me out of my thoughts, "Can I say something?" He asked. Magnus looked back up to me. "I'm sorry Alec, he threatened you. I didn't kill him. I didn't mean to hurt you. I love you." He closed his eyes again. If Jace is hurt, why isn't my Parabatai rune hurting? Suddenly I had a cough attack. My hand was even bloodier then before. I looked back to Magnus, his eyes were still closed, and he didn't even react. "It's time" The executioner said. Magnus nodded, his eyes still closed. The blade came down and I closed my eyes. Not wanting to see my un-sparkled warlock.

Izzy

"So, you're telling me that Simon… Wait, what?" Clary asked as we walked towards Jordan and Simon's place. I sighed. "Simon. Your best friend. –"I began. "I know who he is! Just get to the point!" She exclaimed. I giggled. "Okay, you know the Kaelie, the waitress from Taki's?" I asked. "Ya." She said, twirling a red curl around her finger. "Well, she was being a ducking glass mole, as Alec would say, to me, and Simon completely freaked at her! It was actually kind of sweet." I said fondly. "Aww!" Clary said, spinning in circles. Fangirl much? "Okay! Clary! Can you stop Fangirling please? You're freaking me out, I thought you only did that with books!" I exclaimed. (**A/N okay, for every Fangirl out there, how do you show your fangirlness? I scream and dance.**) Clary cleared her throat, "I'm good."

"SIMON!" I yelled at the door. "What?" He yelled back. "Open the door!" I yelled back. "No!" He yelled. "Fine! I'll break down the door!" I yelled in a sing-song voice. We heard a crash, then the door opened. "Uh… Hey Izzy…" He stammered. I looked at Clary out of the corner of my eye. She was laughing silently. "Can I come in?" I asked. "Oh! Ya, sure." I entered the little apartment, it contained a living a kitchen and two bed rooms. One of the bedroom doors was closed, and we could hear the sounds of explosions and gun fires coming from behind it. "I'm gonna take the glamour off 'kay?" Clary whispered in my ear. I nodded my head slightly. I saw the air shimmer. "Simon?" Clary asked. I heard him take a breath. He turned around slowly. "Oh my, Clary? Is it actually you?" He asked his voice thick. "Sort of. I mean, I'm still dead." She shrugged. He stared at her in disbelieving awe. "I… I… Wow" I started smiling like, really big. I explained to Simon everything Clary told me. Clary looked over Simons shoulder and her expression changed. "No, no, no, no! This wasn't supposed to happen!" She yelled. I followed her gaze, behind Simon stood two half- transparent ghost, Robert Lightwood and Magnus Bane.

* * *

**Wooo! I felt like Magnus had to die, I'm sorry, I totally ship Malec, but I felt that it just had to happen. Okay, so someone PMed me (again) telling (more like demanding) that I should put swears…. Sorry bud, no gonna happen… If you want a Fanfic with swears, go read someone else's. I'm 12 and don't swear. Sorry if it was confusing.. I had trouble writing this chapter...**

**Anyway! I hope you liked it!**

**I died of the feels writing this chapter.**

**R&R**

**~46 and Parabatai Thea**


	9. Chapter 8: Unforgettable

**Hi! I'm sooo sorry! I know the last time I updated was forever and a day ago! I've been really _really_ busy, and my computer wasn't saving files, and when I tried to write the chapter on the website, but my computer was being stupid and wouldn't allow me to. Also when the one time it did actually save, my account wasn't working, it was blocked or something. Sorry. Thanks to the people who reviewed! I'll continue with the story…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Chapter 8 (or is it 9?): Unforgettable

_Last Time:_

_I followed her gaze, behind Simon stood two half- transparent ghost, Robert Lightwood and Magnus Bane._

Izzy

"Dad?" My voice cracked. He gave me a small smile, and nodded his head. No. He couldn't be dead. But he was. I could see the mark, a stab wound right beside his heart, meant for a slow and painful death. A sob escaped, tears running down my cheeks. Clary was staring at Magnus in disbelief. "Daddy, no. please tell me this isn't real." I cried. Maia and Jordan walked out of their room, Maia saw me and ran and gave me a hug, crying before she knew the reason. Not even asking why there were three ghosts in their living room. Robert walked over to me, he put his hand on my arm. I didn't feel a thing. "Clary? Why can't I feel him?" I asked, I could hear the panic and sadness in my own voice. "Because his soul is less bound to your world then mine, that's why I can talk and you can feel me." She explained, her eyes still trained on Magnus. "What about Magnus?" I asked, my voice small. Magnus looked at me and shrugged. Clary looked at Robert, he was looking at Clary his mouth was moving as if he was talking. "Isabelle? Robert's soul was ready to go, he came with me to say good-bye." Magnus said softly. I looked at him, "why are you here though?" I asked, my voice cold. "Alec. I need you to tell him that I love him, that I didn't want to leave him." (**A/N anyone where that is from? It's not exact, but I tried.**) Magnus said, he looked at me pleadingly. "Why don't you tell him yourself?" I asked. "I'm too scared to." He whispered. "Iz? We have to go." Clary said voice urgent. Maia let go of me and patted my back lightly, Jordan just stood in the doorway frozen with shock.

"What? Why?" I asked. "Robert said that Jace is in danger." She said flatly. "Aren't you worried?" I asked, already walking out the door. Leaving everyone with a confused expression, except Clary who came running after me. "Of course! I still love him!" She said, her green eyes staring at me like I was crazy. We got into the taxi that magically appeared in front of us. (Not literally of course) We stayed silent on the ride back to the Institute, the driver couldn't see Clary. I got out of the taxi and practically ran up the stairs to the Institute. "Jace! " I yelled. I heard the clank of metal in the weapons room. I followed Clary to the weapons room.

"Jace? What are you doing?" I asked. His back was to us, I could see that he was inspecting a blade. The blade was silver, like any blade. But this blade had runes on it, I didn't recognize the runes. The hilt was encrusted with more runes, and emeralds. "Did you know that this was the blade that my sister used to kill herself?" Jace asked. "Jace? You never had a sister." I said, Clary was staring at the back of his worriedly. "We're too late." Clary whispered, sadness colored her tone. Jace didn't seem to hear her, "but… Dear Isabelle, you're my sister..." He turned to me. His golden hair was a mess, his eyes held a slight tint of crazy. (**A/N I couldn't find a good explanation for what his eyes looked like! Okay?**) There was blood on the forearm of his left arm. "Wha… What do you mean?" I stuttered. "C'mon Iz, you know what I mean." He said, walking over to me. "No. I don't" I told him. Annoyance flashed in his gaze. He stood in front of me, he grabbed a piece of my hair. He studied it intently for a couple seconds before letting it drop. I kept my eyes on him, not sure what he was going to do next. He flipped the knife into the air, catching the blade, hilt facing me. "You know what to do." He whispered. He smiled a sick smile. With a jolt I realized what he wanted me to do, I gasped.

Alec

I woke again coughing. I pushed myself up. My hand landed in something wet. More blood. I looked up to see a torch coming through the darkness. I was used to sounds, because I was coughing so frequently. I looked up to see… Clary? "Clary? Why are you here?" I whispered, my voice sounded funny because my throat was raw. "I'm not. I'm still with Izzy." I must've looked confused. "Jace. Crazy. Insane." Was all she said, she started fading. Well, that was short. "Wait! What do you mean?" I ended yelling into nothing. Well, it wasn't yelling, more so speaking normally. Jace? He seemed fine when I left. Sad and depressed, but still not crazy. I coughed again. What was wrong with me? I moaned. When was I going to get out of here? I heard the sound of rocks being thrown on the ground. "Uh, hello?" I asked nervously. A pair of eyes suddenly came into view. They were obviously warlock eyes. The white part of the eye (**A/N is there a scientific name for that?**) was completely black, and the iris was a very bright purple. "Alexander Lightwood?" The warlock asked. Female. The warlock was female. "Ya?" I asked. "I have a message from Magnus Bane." The voice held no emotion. "Magnus? But… He's dead" My voice broke. "I am aware. He told me to tell you that there is a prophecy." She said, still emotionless, "t_he demon in disguise will find power, the crow and raven will defeat the demon, but lose one in the process._" (**A/N I'm extremely bad at making prophecies.**) "Okay?" I said confused. Why does everyone want me confused today? "What does it mean? Wait, first what's your name?" I asked the figure, well, the eyes. "I cannot tell you, but you may call me Rain." And with that Rain was gone.

Jace

I hummed to myself quietly. I thought about what I would say. She deserved this. She deserves to feel the pain I felt. I had a blade specially made for this moment. I pulled up the left sleeve of my shirt. I looked down at the _Parabatai_ rune there. (**A/N I have no idea where the rune actually is… So it's there now!**) I put the blade to the rune and cut it in half. I didn't feel any pain. The rune split in half, it was silver only temporarily, and I knew that. I whipped the blood on the back of the chair we had in there. Alec didn't deserve a _Parabatai_, after what he did. I heard Izzy walk in. I smiled, I explained to her what she was going to do, while in the process slowly walking over to her. I held the blade out to her. She gasped, this was going to be fun.

* * *

**Yay! I'm still deeply sorry that this chapter was so late. I hope you liked it! I hope my schedule will become normal again. But, you know… Sorry for anyconfusing parts or grammar/ spelling mistakes, my reader person (Parabatai Thea) is out of town.**

**R&R!**

**~46 and Parabatai Thea**


	10. Chapter 9: Needed

**Hi! Almost chapter 10! Oh my goodness, I never thought I would make it this far! I guess you guys really like this story. Thanks. Well, here's chapter 9!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! They all belong to the one and only Cassandra Clare!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Needed

_Last time:_

_I held out the blade to her. She gasped, this was going to be fun._

Alec

You know how when you read a book, you can just get lost in the story and characters? That's what I wish I could do right now. Just escape reality. Not have to think. Just read the words. Not have to deal with personal problems, but with the characters' problems. We can't always have what we want. Life sucks, but then you die. Like Clary. A murder that I was responsible for. But I wasn't. Jonathan was. I looked up, Brother Zachariah was walking down the, followed by a figure. The figure was young, like really young. About 12 or 13. She had long brownish red hair, reaching her knees. Her eyes were greenish brown, an interesting color. She wore a simple white long sleeved shirt, blue jeans and black combat boots. Her hands were in hand-cuffs, unusual for the Silent Brothers to do. She looked at me and smiled, a knowing smile. A smile that said I-know-something-you-don't. She blinked her eyes, when she opened her eyes were black and bright purple. She blinked again and they went back to the greenish brown color. It was Rain. Brother Zachariah opened the cell door right across from me. Rain stepped in and plopped down onto the bed. Brother Zachariah locked the door, drew the locking rune on the handle and left and Rain and I were plunged into darkness.

"Why are you here?" I asked, my voice rough. Crying for Magnus and not talking. Mostly crying though. "I came willingly." She replied, her voice held no emotion like last time. "Then why do you have some mundane metal on your wrists?" I asked. I guess I was feeling confident? "Feeling confident?" She asked. Whoa. I blushed, thankful for the darkness. "Don't be embarrassed young one." She half-whispered. That's just creepy, and of course her comment just made me blush more. "Magnus was right, so adorable." She said. "Can you please not say his name?" I whispered, somehow knowing she would hear me. "Right, your young, you still feel grief. I'm sorry, the grief will pass, eventually." There was almost an emotion in her voice. My eyes felt wet, I blinked rapidly to stop the tears from coming. Rain snapped her fingers and bright purple sparks, like the color of her irises, shot from her fingertips. They were there for a couple seconds, but then disappeared. "The 'handcuffs' as mundanes say, are enchanted to stop me from using magic." She explained. "I thought you came willingly?" I said, confused. "I had to commit a crime to be here." Rain explained, again in an almost-has-an-emotion voice. "What did you do?" I asked, scared of the answer. "That young one, is something you do not need to know." She said. I opened my mouth to respond but I started coughing violently, I heard Rain suck in a breath.

Izzy

"Jace, think about this." I whispered, keeping my eyes on the blade. "I have. I decided that you took something from me, something I loved deeply. So I thought, it would be fair for you to lose something you love deeply." He pulled the blade back, annoyed that I didn't take it and do what he wanted. "I don't care for my life. If I die then I'll be with my Parabatai." Something flickered in his gaze, something I couldn't identify. "Then I'll find something different." He decided after a while. "What are you going to choose?" I asked, gaining back my confidence. "Don't you care for that Daylighter?" He asked smirking, knowing what my reaction would be. "Leave Simon out of this." I said firmly. That only made him smirk more. "So you do care for the Daylighter." He said, mostly to himself. I glanced at Clary nervously, the color drained from her face. _Should I talk to him?_ I heard Clary's voice in my mind. My eyes widened in surprise, careful not to look at her._ Ghost perk._ She explained. I nodded my slightly, not too much so that Jace notices. Clary took a deep breath, opened her mouth and said, "Jace don't do this." Jace looked around. Obviously Clary stayed invisible. "Clare? Where are you?" He sounded broken, I almost felt bad for him. Almost. "Jace, stop." Clary said, she was still standing in the same spot, but her voice echoed around the room. "Why? They deserve this. I'm avenging you. It's the right thing to do." He answered. "No." She whispered, "It won't make it right. It won't make me feel peace." Her voice was fading, so was she. I looked over at Jace. He was on his knees, just sitting there, staring blankly at the wall. "Oh Clary. We really need to find a way to get you back." I muttered, looking at Jace in relief that nobody was going to die. Yet.

I stopped in front of Pandemonium. I decided to go hunting. Clary stood beside me, she wore hunting gear. I wore a short black dress, and high heels, just normal plain black high heels. My hair was down and straight, as usual. I walked into the club, immediately I spotted an Eidolon demon. After a couple minutes of flirting and pretending and crap, we as in Clary, the demon and I, walked over the door that said _**NO ADMITTANCE.**_

Walking into the room I turned to face the pink haired demon. I felt my whip wind down my wrist into my hand. Clary silently pulled out to seraph blades out of the sheaths. Clary hadn't whispered their names, because it would alert the demon. Mr. Eidolon had no idea that we were Shadowhunters. Which was useful. Clary sneaked behind the demon, while I distracted it. That was our strategy. Just as the demon took a step towards me Clary whispered the names of the seraph blades and their light filled the small room. The demons eyes widened in shock. "No!" He yelled. "Too bad." I muttered. I flicked my wrist and the whip came up and wrapped it's self around his wrist. I pulled my arm back and the demon lurched forward, just enough for it to lose its balance slightly. Clary saw the chance and stabbed it in the back. A fast and easy kill. We watched the demon fold in on its self then we left. After a couple more demons killed, we left feeling exceptionally happy with ourselves.

Simon

I paced around the apartment nervously. Something didn't feel right. I looked up as Jordan walked in. "I'm going to see Maia, try not to pace a hole in the floor." Jordan joked. I glared at him. "Not funny." I said blankly. "Well, see you later!" Jordan said enthusiastically, already half way out the door. Just as the door slammed shut I heard a knock on the door. I opened it carefully, my instincts yelling at me to run. In the doorway stood Jace. "Hello, Daylighter." This is what was wrong. Jace was here to kill me.

* * *

**Hello! How did you like this chapter? I am exceptionally happy with it. Thanks again to everybody who reviewed. I need help. If you have any ideas for the next chapter(s) don't be afraid to PM me! Don't worry! You will find out who Rain is soon!**

**We've found an updating schedule! Every Saturday, Monday, Wednesday and Friday!**

**R&R**

**~46 and Parabatai Thea**

**P.S. Remember if anything confuses you don't hesitate to ask for an explanation. (Through PM or Reviewing!)**


	11. Chapter 10: Fixed, sort of

**I am _soooo_ sorry! I couldn't think of what to write to save my life… I swear I seriously tried! I feel like a jerk… But, CHAPTER 10! I hope you like it….**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! If I did, Clary would have probably died in the first book. Never let me write your books.**

Chapter 10: Fixed, sort of

_Last time:_

_Jace was here to kill me._

Simon

"Daylighter?" I looked up nervously. "I'm not here to kill you." I relaxed, he smirked. I cleared my throat, this was uncomfortable. "Can I come in?" He asked. "Oh! Ya!" I stepped out of the way. Jace walked in, he stopped right in front of the couch. "You can sit." I said flatly. He was still smirking at me. "What?" I looked down at myself. I was wearing what I usually wore, jeans and a t-shirt. "You're just… just are so… Nerdy..." He explained. I looked offended, "What's wrong with my nerdiness?" I asked, looking down at myself again. "Nothing, it just bugs me." He looked out the window, "Could you help me do something?" He looked back at me. I noticed how bad he looked. He had dark circles under his eyes, but, his eyes had a gleam. Something I couldn't place. "Why should I help you? After all the things you have done to me, constantly making fun of me –" I looked up, he was silently looking at the ground. I sat on the couch, my back facing him. "Simon?" He said quietly, I've never heard him sound so broken, so defeated. I looked up, Jace was on the floor, crying. Actually crying. "Simon?" He asked again, his voice slightly louder. He looked up, golden eyes meeting brown ones. (**A/N Simon's eyes are brown, right?**) "Ya?" I answered. He took a deep breath, "Will you kill me?"

Izzy

"I love successful hunts…" Clary said dreamily. I looked over at her, slightly wierded out. We were sitting on my bed in the Institute. I was drinking a hot chocolate, and Clary was drinking coffee, which apparently was 'black like my soul', not my soul, Clary's. "Clary? Does Jace know you're here? Like that you still are present on Earth, I mean, I know that you spoke to him and all, but, does he know you are here?" I asked, looking down at my mug. "No." Her voice sounded sad. "Why?" I asked, looking up at her. She sighed before answering, "I couldn't face him, and I didn't want him to see me." She still didn't look up from her coffee. "Oh." Was all I said. "Do you think you will ever to let him see you?" I asked, she opened her mouth to answer, but her phone started to ring. I didn't even know ghosts carried around phones… She got up and left the room, mouthing the words sorry at me before closing the door. I waited patiently, just looking down at my hands and thinking about nothing in particular.

A couple minutes later, Clary came back in, her eyes held a mix of sadness and excitement. "Izzy! Guess what!" She practically screamed, good thing we were the only people here. "What?" I asked. "There's a way for me to come back! But-" She started, but I cut her off. "That's great Clary! What do we have to do?" I asked frantically. "You didn't let me finish. There's a price." I looked at her. "What's the price?" I asked, suddenly afraid. "You have to have a sacrifice." She answered.

**Hi guys! I again, am _very_ sorry for not updating in a _long_ time, but I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING! I hope you guys liked, I didn't send this chapter to my Parabatai, because I wanted to get it to you ASAP, so it might suck... Sorry for the shortness, I was having trouble.**

**Until next time, R&R**

**~46 and Parabatai Thea**


	12. Chapter 11: No title couldn't think of 1

Chapter: 11

Last time:

_"You have to have a sacrifice." She answered._

Alec

"What? Why did you gasp?" I had a feeling that that wasn't good… I mean when someone gasps and whispers 'no' it's not a good thing. Unless I'm crazy, which is perfectly plausible… I might be crazy because, well I did have to watch my boyfriend get executed… How am I not sad? Right, _because I've been stuck in a dark cell for a couple days, completely solitary_, and I am probably going crazy. Fun times.

"Hello? Alec? You there?" Rain whispered. Oh ya, I'm not completely solitary. I have a random 13 year old warlock as company, by the Angel. I don't even know if she actually is a warlock…

"I'm sorry, what?" _Wow. Great job Alec!_

She sighed. "I asked if there was a powder at the bottom of your cell?" I ran my hand on the bottom of my cell, when I pulled my hand up it was covered in... You guessed it, powderish stuff.

"Yes, it isn't very thick, and there's a lot."

"_yin fen_. God-"

I interrupted her. "What's _yin fen_?"

"Yin fen is a demon drug. It kills you over time. The more you take, the faster you die. It makes your hair and eyes turn silver. If you stay off it too long you will die. Alec, you're going to die no matter what. Have you heard of James Carstairs?" She asked.

"Yes." It was barely audible. I was going to die because of a drug at the bottom of my cell. It never would've happened if I didn't convince them to go hunting that day. Clary wouldn't be dead, Magnus wouldn't be dead, and I wouldn't be stuck in a cell with a killing drug. It's all my fault.

"Alec. It's going to be okay. I promise." She whispered comfortingly.

"No, it's not. It's all my fault. I caused their deaths. It's all my fault! It's all my fault. _It's all my fault._" My voice was thick. So, my body decides I need to cry now? Great timing body! You deserve a pat on the back.

"Calm down. I'll fix this." Rain voice was soft. I nodded my head, and took deep breaths, even though I knew that she couldn't see me.

Magnus

Being dead _sucked_. I mean there are no sparkles or glitter. _WHAT HAS THE WORLD COME TOO?!_ Sigh. "Magnus! Stop thinking!" Ragnor yelled across the room.

"No!" I yelled back. He rolled his eyes.

"Boys! We have more serious things to talk about!" Aw. Poor Clary. Her boyfriend is crazy, her best girl- friend is trying to find out who the sacrifice will be, Simon is… Simon… And her other best friend is in prison for supposedly murdering her. Her life rocks.

"More important than Magnus not thinking?" Ragnor asked, innocently.

"Clary's right. We have to find out who this sacrifice will be." I said, putting my book down.

"Can't we just use her brother?" Ragnor asked.

I shook my head. "It has to be someone she cares about."

Clary sat on the couch, thinking. Suddenly she stood up. "I know who it will be."

* * *

**Look! I changed my writing style!**

**I hope you liked it... I know, it's a little confusing and stuffs...**

**I think there's only gonna be a few more chapters until it's done, so.. ya!**

**R&R and DFTBA**

**~46**


End file.
